


Pray the Sun Will Rise

by 2amphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Sad Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2amphan/pseuds/2amphan
Summary: Phil's a demonic salesman who's very good at his line of work whilst Dan is a customer who didn't read the fine print.





	1. Licking Up the Flames

If Dan had asked himself of four hours ago about what he had thought he’d being doing later in the evening, he would probably have said “eating a poorly prepared dinner,” or “watching a television show -”not standing stock-still in the middle of a crossroads trying to summon a demon. Usually, that wasn’t in anyone’s plans. Dan was taught from a young age about demons and the supernatural. His mother and father were hunters up until Dan was born, after his birth they left behind their old hunting lifestyle, as much as they could at least. Although they had left that way of life, memories still bored in the Howells’ minds. Constant paranoia, guns littering the house in case of emergencies and never-ending warnings to Dan about the dangers of the paranormal. Even though his parents tried to keep Dan out of the hunting ‘business’ as well as they could, he still picked up on things: how to kill vampires, the quickest way to reload a shotgun, and simple ways to summon a demon - one, being at a crossroads. Sometimes he believed that his life would be more painless if his parents had worked 9-5 jobs and bought a house in a nice suburban neighborhood. Even if that had happened, maybe he’d still be brought back to the same spot he’s in right now, trying to sell his soul in between 4 barren dirt roads. 

There is one, simple reason why Dan is stood at these crossroads. It’s because he’s ill, very mentally ill. Anxiety, bipolar disorder, mild schizophrenia, the whole party is there. All he had wanted when he was young was to be able to get through the day. No going to the nurse in the middle of classes, no breakdowns in the bathroom, and no pills. Now, even though he’s older, he wishes for the same thing. No calling off work because he can’t get out of bed, no breaking down in the restroom stalls, and no more pills. Dan’s willing to sell his soul if that’s what it takes - to end all of the pain. He’s flashed back to reality when a deeply toned voice rings through the air. Dan whips around, standing face to face with a lofty man. His pink lips decorate his slightly crooked mouth which is pinned into a smirk. His fair skin contrasts greatly from his striking black hair, and his eyes. His shocking black eyes. This man is a demon. 

“Hello… oh what’s your name?” He pretended to stare quizzically at an imaginary name tag. “Dan! Hello Dan. What could I do for you on this fine evening?” The man smirked at him, and the longer Dan looked into those piercing black eyes the more he realized that there was red - right where the iris should be. 

“I want to make a deal.” He said almost too confidently for the situation he was in. 

“Acting bold today aren’t we Mr. Howell? I find that quite endearing actually.” The man said, lightly stroking Dan’s cheek. “Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself before flirting! I’m Phil, demon salesman at your service.” Phil took a small bow. 

“Let’s get to the point. I want to ge-”

“Let me guess! You want to get rid of your illnesses? Am I right? Ooh twenty points for me!”

“Yes, I do.” Dan’s voice was dripping with annoyance.

“Well Dan, a deal isn’t a deal unless I get something in return. I expect something worth my time. You’re lucky you’re handsome, it’s making me a bit more open-minded.” Phil winked.

“I’ll sell my soul.” Phil’s eyes widened at the offer.

“Attractive offer, very attractive indeed. I think I’ll take it.” Phil chuckled at how clueless Dan was to the consequences. 

“Okay, so it’s done then. Right?”

“Well, I do have to seal the deal.” Phil wrapped his hands around Dan’s waist and pulled him closer, he pressed his lips to Dan’s and kissed him passionately, sealing the deal. Not only was Dan’s soul his to keep, but so was Dan.


	2. Drowning Out the Thoughts

Dan hadn’t noticed the eerie silence that Phil carried with him, until he disappeared. All of the noises surrounding him had seemed to vanish, it seemed as if the thousands of crickets in the forest surrounding them had randomly disappeared, and that the gentle breeze rustling the trees came to a halt in fear of the demon that stood before it. Phil’s honeyed voice had broken the silence, but as soon as he disappeared the world resumed its musical duties as if nothing had happened before. Dan lingered on their kiss, standing in the exact spot where Phil had left him. His mouth stung from the kiss, but he didn’t dislike the sensation. It was wrong, terribly wrong to even be coming into contact with a creature so filthy, but for him to even remotely indulge in the feeling was horribly sacrilegious. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and immediately felt a wave of exhaustion wash over his entire body, his eyes were willing themselves closed and the depersonalization was setting in, but if he was able to sell his soul, hopefully he could make his way home. 

 

Sunlight flooded through the dusty bedroom window the next morning. Dan didn’t quite understand why he actually had the urge to get up, most days he simply laid there for hours, only getting enough motivation because of his will to eat. This morning though was different, very different. His brain felt awake. It didn’t feel like a soggy sponge just dripping with different issues and emotions. His eyes were responding correctly to his requests, and the sunshine genuinely looked appealing. Dan untangled the covers from his legs cheerily and bounded to the bathroom, only to be greeted by a plethora of pills and bottles scattered along the filthy  countertop. Instantly his mood shifted. Regret started at his toes and began unrolling itself all the way up his body. Everything he did last night. Was it real? Of course it was. He kept trying to convince himself that it was all just one extremely intricate and detailed dream, but he knew. It all made sense. Why Dan had woken up feeling alive and well, why he had forgotten about his pills, and why his body ached with guilt. His hand was gripping the marble counter so firmly his fingers were turning white and a surge of nausea rose into his throat. He could almost feel the stinging sensation of Phil’s lips and hear his voice, dripping with deceit, slicing through the unnerving silence. Dan gripped the counter tighter, attempting to will away the nausea that was taking hold inside of his throat. 

 

_ Oh god what the hell was I thinki- _

 

“Hi Dan!” A deep, familiar voice spoke. The words hanging in the air like a cobweb. Dan looked up from the ground, not once loosening his grip on the counter. To see black haired and black eyed Phil, sitting on the counter. A black dress shirt hung loosely on his torso, and his long legs were crossed atop of the counter. “How do you feel? Don’t look to good if I’m being honest,” he faked a frown. Dan’s face showed a mixture of pure bewilderment, and genuine hatred. His eyes were staring daggers into Phil who seemed to be virtually unaffected by Dan’s reaction, if not a little humored by it. 

“So are we playing the be quiet game? Honestly, I don’t like that one, I’m not bad at it, it’s just no fu-”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Daniel! Language!” Phil snickered, Dan however, was unimpressed. 

“Why the fuck are you here?”

“Well, you did sell your soul - to me.” He pointed his hands towards himself and a wicked 

grin stretched across his face.

“That was a one time thing though! I make a deal with you, my side is solved, you leave me alone, then when I die you get to take me down under. That’s how it works!”

“Look Dan, I don’t make the rules, it’s my boss who does. If you want to talk to him about it, I can give you an appointment with him by all means but he doesn’t really like talking to his customers, and I personally don’t want to have send you there.” Dan thought for a second before he understood what Phil meant by ‘his boss.’ He rubbed his eyes in frustration and let out a grunt. 

“Well what do you want from me then? Why are you here? Do you need me to kill a goat every Sunday?” Dan asked, half joking and half genuinely concerned. 

“Don’t worry. No blood sacrifices, unless you feel like getting me a gift which I would gladly appreciate,” he winked. “I’m just here to hang out with you Dan. I’m like your guardian angel, but the opposite. Same idea though.” He shrugged. 

“You didn’t think to tell me about this last night?”

“That’s not my job. I just make your deal sound as good as possible. Now that I think about it, you won’t be needing all those pills either.” He pointed to the medications lining the bottom of the mirror, “I say you toss them in the bin,” Phil suggested with a grin. Dan didn’t want to listen to anything he said, but the offer sounded marvelous, it was always what he wanted, and no matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn’t deny Phil was a damn good salesman.

 


End file.
